A Question Needed to be Asked
by Jcaslcgaiwd
Summary: Sherlock and Irene are alone, then Sherlock decides to ask her a question. Warning: Irene and Sherlock are a bit OOC, if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's another Sherlock and Irene fanfiction like I promised you all. I would like to thank all of the reviews and my fantastic beta reader Emmagem803 (please check her'm out and read her feet stories!) I warn you, in this story Sherlock and Irene are very OOC. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, unfortunately. :(

* * *

Sherlock looked at Irene, staring into her deep eyes. He loved her, of that he was sure of. They hold hands, just looking at each other. Irene's facial expression show she's deep in thought, but so was Sherlock. He was thinking about how soft her skin was, the taste of her smooth lips, the silky texture of her hair, and how beautiful she was. She kisses him and he brushes his fingers over the side of her face over and over. They kiss for a few moments then continue staring at each other.

"Irene, can I ask you something?" Sherlock asks and she sits up, looking at him. He sits up also and she crawls into his lap, facing him and having a leg on each side of his body. Her weight feels like almost nothing to Sherlock because she was so thin.

"Of course you can, anything you like," she answers, brushing a curl from the detective's face. He hesitates, trying to wait for the perfect moment to ask. _Was this the perfect moment?_ He asks himself. _Yes, it has to be._ "Sherlock dear, what is it?" Irene interrupts, pulling the detective from his thoughts.

"Nothing, I just have to give you something first, and then I will ask." He says, looking around the room. Him and Irene were in his bedroom at 221B, John was with Mary. Sherlock feels the weight of the object in his pocket and smiles.

"Okay..." Irene says, a bit unsure. Sherlock pulls the object from his pocket and it was a blue case. One you would buy of you wanted to give someone a nice pair of earings or a diamond necklace. Sherlock opens it to reveal a diamond ring and Irene's eyes light up.

"Irene Adler, will you be with me forever and marry me? Say yes and be my wife." The dominatrix puts her hands over her mouth, in utter shock. He can also see her eyes beginning to glisten. She was fighting back tears.

"Of course, Sherlock! Oh, I love you!" She squeals, kissing him all over his face, several times in fact in several places. He returns the favor on her lips. She laughs too, putting the ring on, admiring it. The ring was a 5.76 carat princess cut center, with a .18 carat prong st princess cut diamonds in the band. It was a perfect fit. "I have to tell you something." She stares, her emotion serious now. _Was she rejecting him? No, she had said yes so it was too late now,_ right?

"I'm pregnant." She states and Sherlock freezes, in complete shock. He could really use a blanket right about now. The detective shifts, trying to get comfortable. This was the most insane thing he's ever heard, yet it still made sense. He blinks a few times, trying to speak or get a word out. He finds it, but it isn't exactly top-notch.

"Oh?!" He manages and she laughs at the fact that he doesn't know what to say, period. "Um, whose is it?"

"Yours, Sherlock," she answers, putting her hands over her stomach. Now that had he thought about it, Irene seemed a bit off lately. Well, now he knew. He puts his hands over hers, trying to take this all in.

Sherlock raises an eyebrow, making her laugh again. "I was thinking Sherlock as it's first and John as the middle name, if it's a boy. If the baby is a girl her name should be Amara. That means beautiful." The detective lets the names run thorough his brain, liking them all. "I love you, Sherlock." Irene says, kissing him softly.

"I love you too." He kisses her stomach, then pulls her into his arms. They lay down and fall asleep like that, hand in hand.

Epilogue? Yes or no? Review and tell me what you think! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well many of you asked for an epilogue, so here it is! Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited my stories. If you like this story, please check out my other Sherlock and Irene fanfictions (Sins committed and The Final Moments). Also I need someone to write a multi-chapter story with me, so if you are interested just PM me! Now to the story.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock paced the hallway, slightly nervous. The doctor comes out, nodding at him. The detective goes into the room and smiles at what he sees. Irene is sitting in the hospital bed, holding a smaller blanket in her arms. Sherlock stands next to her, staring down at the baby. Their baby. It was a boy, with bright eyes like Sherlock and Irene's dark hair. He was absolutely beautiful.

"This is little Sherlock." Irene says, kissing his head. Sherlock strokes his chubby cheek, not believing what was happening to him. The baby's small hand wraps around Sherlock's pointer finger, trying to eat it. The two laugh, knowing everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

Another loud cry wakes the newly weds up and they groan, this being the third time in the last hour. Baby Sherlock just wouldn't fall asleep! Irene gets up, her whole body sore. Sherlock stops her, laying her back down to rest.

"I'll get him this time." The detective whispers softly, stroking her face. She closes her eyes and he leaves. Their home in Cardiff was a nice size, big enough for five people. Occasionally John and Mary would visit, but mostly it was just the three of them. Sherlock makes a bottle, then goes into the nursery. The walls were a bright blue color, matching the silly curtains with elephants and monkeys on them.

The wooden crib's sheets were the same, but the mobile was a different story. It was made of a soft wood that gave it a light color. The design was the solar system, which made Sherlock roll his eyes every time he saw it. Mary had crafted it for them, that was what she did as a job. She hadn't even charged Sherlock and Irene, all she said was "Take it as a friendly gesture".

The baby cries again, pulling Sherlock back to his primary goal. He walks over to the crib, looking down at the fussing infant. He whispers softly to him, trying to urge it to be quiet. It doesn't work, so he tries the bottle. All little Sherlock does his throw it and cry louder. Older Sherlock picks him up, holding his tiny body against his. He rubs the baby's back, the crying and fussing slowly fading. He sits in the rocking chair, feeding Sherlock John the bottle. For some random reason Sherlock begins to sing to his son. He picks "All through the night", remembering it was his favorite as a kid. He sings softly and just keeps rocking back and forth. He lets the song roll off his tongue, lulling the child back into a calmer state.

"_Sleep my child and peace at attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night,_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleep,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee_

_All through the night_

_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_

_All through the night,_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleep_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night"_

* * *

Irene wakes up early turning to face her husband, except he isn't there. She gets out of bed, calling his name. She also notices the baby hasn't cried all morning. She walks into the living room, half-expecting Sherlock and junior to be reading a text book or something like that together. She raises and eyebrow, searching the whole house, even outside. She goes into the nursery and the sight she sees makes her smile. Both Sherlock's were asleep, sitting in the rocking chair. The detective's head is resting in his shoulder in an akward position. Junior was snuggled up against his Dad's body, sucking his little thumb. Irene takes a picture of the boys. Her boys.

* * *

That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed and please review and recommend!


End file.
